


Redefining Authority

by Starstreak_777



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstreak_777/pseuds/Starstreak_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after Defying Authority. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining Authority

Hound onlined in the morning to find Mirage already awake. When he sat up he saw Mirage on the floor next to the waste reciprocal. He shot off the berth and crouched down next to his mate. "Raj? What's wrong?" he pulled the lithe spy's hair from his face and bound it behind his back.

~Ratchet, ~ Mirage mumbled as he tried not to dry heave on an empty tank.

~"Ratchet!"~

~"What?"~

~"Mirage is heaving and neither of us know why!"~

~"Alright I'll be over in a breem. DON'T let him have any energon, he won't be able to keep it down,"~ Ratchet said as he collected his emergency field kit and a portable Spark monitor.

~"Thank you,"~ Hound said as he rubbed his mate's back soothingly. "Ratchet will be here in a breem, Raj." Mirage nodded as he stopped heaving for a while.

~Why do I feel like this? ~

~I really don't know, love. I don't know, ~ Hound pulled Mirage into his lap. The door to their quarters opened, startling both mech, as Ratchet entered and saw how the former noble mech looked.

"I have a theory, but it's too early to be accurate," he said as he knelt down next to the bonded pair.

"What do you mean?" Hound asked as the medic attached the portable Spark monitor to Mirage.

"Sparkling-," Mirage looked at Ratchet like he grew a second head.

"What?"

"That's normally what your symptoms mean. But it's too early for you to be carrying one," Ratchet explained. "But knowing you, anything's possible. I remember back when you first joined, you said that you weren't going to bond with a commoner. Now look at you," Ratchet said as he injected fuel tank stabilizers into the noble's neck. "That should help. Wh-," he stopped speaking when a double pulse registered on the Spark monitor. "My point has been proven."

"You mean 'Raj is actually carrying-?" Hound asked as fear shot across their bond from his mate. Ratchet nodded as Mirage buried his face in Hound's neck. ~Why are you scared, Love? ~

~Because my Sire is going to find a way to use it against me. He's already furious that I bonded to you, now a Sparkling is going to make his ire even worse, ~ Mirage said as someone suddenly knocked at the door.

"What do you want?" Ratchet beat the two bonded mechs to yelling at whoever was at the door. None of the soldiers were up yet and the officers only chimed before opening the door.

"Where is Mirage?" Illusion's voice came through the door. Ratchet looked at the spy as said mech glared at the door.

"Do you want me to let him in?" Ratchet asked softly to the noble on the other side of the door wouldn't hear him.

"No, but he's going to persist until he's let in. Might as well get it over with now," Mirage muttered as he nodded for Ratchet to open the door and admit his furious Sire.

"Mirage! What do you think you're doing, bonding to a commoner? I thought I raised you better than that!" Illusion snarled as he stalked over to where Mirage sat in Hound's lap.

"What I do isn't up to you anymore, Sire! If you hadn't noticed, I joined the Autobots once the Towers fell."

"You WHAT?" Illusion gaped.

"I couldn't stay neutral any longer, not after my home was attacked by the Decepticons!" Mirage explained as he rested his head on Hound's shoulder. "I'm one of the best spies they have. I'm not leaving."

"Fine, but if you ever show up at the Towers once they're rebuilt, you won't be welcomed back or helped," Illusion left after Mirage told him his choice, effectively disowning him.

"Like I would," Mirage mumbled to himself.

"Ratchet?" Hound asked once his mate calmed down. Ratchet had watched the entire encounter and hadn't said a thing. He jumped as the scout called his name before shaking his head and looking at the bonded pair.

"Sorry, I was thinking," he looked at the Spark monitor and smiled before looking at the pair again. "If anything else happens, come directly to the MedBay." He disconnected the Spark monitor from the spy. "The Sparkling is fine; you'll be able to feel it in about one Earth month."

"Thanks, Ratchet," Hound whispered as Mirage started to shake in his arms. The medic nodded and left,; leaving the mates by themselves. "What's wrong, Love?"

~He actually disowned me. He always threatened to do so if I disobeyed him, but I thought he was bluffing,~ Mirage's body shook with each sob. Hound pulled him into his chest as Mirage cried. He rocked back and forth a she lovingly ran his fingers through his mate's hair.

~You still have me and the rest of the Autobots, and now our Sparkling. We won't abandon you, especially me and the Sparkling,~ Hound whispered soothingly as Mirage started to calm down. Mirage's optics widened when Hound said the last sentence' he had momentarily forgotten about the developing Sparkling inside him. He rested a hand over his Spark chamber, where the Sparkling was pressed against his own Spark.

~How? Bondeds normally don't get a Sparkling until they've been together for at least a vorn,~ Mirage whispered as his looked at his mate.

"I don't know. I really don't know," Hound said as he stroked his beloved mate's hair. Mirage moaned at the pleasant feeling of Hound's hand running through his hair. He leaned against Hound, completely pressed against him

~~~~~~ FOUR MONTHS LATER ~~~~~~

Hound watched as his mate curled into his favorite chair, reading one of his datapads. Prowl had given both of them an entire human year off when Ratchet told him the pair were bonded, and Mirage and extra six months for the Sparkling to be protoformed and healthy. The nobles left them alone, but still glared at them, after the Autobot command team reamed them for harassing two of their soldiers.

Mirage looked up from his datapad when he felt a pair of optics on him and smiled at his beloved tracker. ~Love you.~

~I love you, too, 'Raj,~ Hound smiled. Mirage put his pad down. Climbing out of his chair, and crawled onto the recharge berth and curled up with him. ~How is he?~

~He's fine. Ratchet told me that he wants to check on the Sparkling in a week,~ Mirage replied as Hound kissed him. Mirage rested his helm on Hound's shoulder as the tracker rubbed his back. Mirage hummed to himself as he moved and curled up in his bonded's lap.

~~~~~~ SEVEN MONTHS LATER~~~~~~

Mirage curled around his Sparkling as he woke from recharge. He smiled when he saw Hound watching him. He reached up and rested his hand on his tracker's chest armor and he sat up. ~I love you.~

~I love you too, 'Raj,~ Hound replied. Their Youngling whimpered as the warmth he was curled into moved. Mirage picked him up and he calmed down almost instantly. ~You're going to spoil him with that.~

~No I'm not. Custode's just too young to be able to completely regulate his body temperature for long periods of time. You're going to do it too, you know.~ Mirage countered as he stood up with Custode in his arms. Hound chuckled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around his mate, putting Custode in between his Sires' Sparks. Custode woke up when he felt Hound's Spark pulse against his back. Yawning, he onlined and looked at his Sires' sleepily. "Are you hungry, 'Stode?" Mirage asked as Hound left them and opened the door to their quarters. The promise of low grade energon woke Custode up. He chirped and nodded as the former noble walked out the door with Hound close behind him. The young Sparkling reached over his Sire's shoulder at Hound.

Hound gently picked his son out of his mate's arms as Custode chirped happily at him. Custode's bright gold optics watched the way they were going as his aquamarine paint job glistened under the bright ceiling lights. Jazz had commented on many occasions that the Youngling was a perfect blend of his Sires. Illusion stepped out of the rec room as the family arrived.

"Still have the whelp, I see," he sneered as Mirage passed him. Hound protectively wrapped his arms around his son and he growled at the noble, daring him to insult the first Youngling in hundreds of vorns again. StarBlazze watched as Custode and Hound sat at a table. He looked over at Mirage as he retrieved two cubes of midgrade and one of low grade energon before he went to sit down next to the commoner and the Sparkling.

Hound saw the golden noble watching his mate and glared at him when StarBlazze looked at him, still daring him to hurt his mate again. ~Careful, 'Raj. StarBlazze is still here,~ he warned his lover. Mirage glanced at the mentioned mech as he sat down and handed a midgrade and the low grade to Hound.

~He's still following my Sire's orders, that's all. If it gets out of hand, I'll take it to Prowl and or Red Alert,~ Mirage replied. He gave a questioning look when he heard his mate start to growl. He followed his gaze to see his old lover walking over to them. "Can we help you, 'Blazze?"

"I would like to talk to you, Mirage. Alone," the golden mech said as he stopped in front of their table.

"Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of my mate," Mirage said as the noble's optics flashed a deep burnt-gold color. He knew what that color meant, StarBlazze didn't want to talk, he wanted to interface.

"It's a private matter, Mirage. The commoner cannot hear what it is about," StarBlazze tried again to his promised mate alone. He knew that if a mech or femme were to bond with another, the previous bond would break and the previous mate and sparkling would deactivate. And Mirage knew it too.

~Hound, he doesn't want to talk, he wants me,~ Mirage informed his mate. ~He wants to kill you and Custode.~ Hound's head snapped up and locked his optics on the noble in front of them.

"Get. Out. Get out before I call the command team in here. If Mirage wanted to be with you, he wouldn't be with me," Hound said as he handed Custode to Mirage and stood up. "Either leave my mate and Sparkling alone or deal with me and the command team. I will not warn you again."

"I said it doesn't concern you, commoner-." he pulled Custode close to his chest.

"Yes it does. Mirage is my bondmate and my responsibility to defend. Leave him and Custode alone," Hound snarled as his Sparkling started to click and chirp, watching as Prowl entered the room.

"What's going on? Hound?" Prowl's authoritative voice made StarBlazze jump and spin around to face the SIC.

~Mirage? Should I tell him?~ Hound asked as StarBlazze backed away from the table.

~Yes. It's about time they all got put in their place,~ Mirage replied as he pulled Custode close to his chest.

"StarBlazze was harassing Mirage. He said he wanted to 'talk' to him alone. Mirage told me that he doesn't want to talk, he wants to kill our Sparkling and me," Hound said as Prowl walked over to them.

"Is that so?" he looked at StarBlazze as said noble took on a scandalized look. "Don't lie to me, either of you. I will ask Red Alert for the security footage if you lie to my face." Prowl pulled a chair from another table and sat down. "The nobles are already on thin ice as it is. If what Hound says is true, all of you will be kicked out of the city. If Hound is lying, he will be pulling double shifts for a while," Prowl gave Hound a pointed look. "Now, StarBlazze, tell me what is going on?"

"I only wish to discuss noble matters with Mirage. I don't know where he got the idea of me wanting to kill him and his Sparkling," StarBlazze said.

"Vocally, you are telling the truth. Intent on the other hand, I'm not so sure. But I'm sure Jazz would love to fill me in," Prowl said. "We all know that nobles have ulterior motives for a lot of things.. I can believe that you want to talk to Mirage, but with you being a noble, I have doubts that's all you wanted to do. Now, come with me," Prowl ordered . When StarBlazze didn't follow, he slapped a pair of stasis cuff on his wrists and hauled him away.

~Why must they be such pains in the aft?~ Hound asked as Mirage stood up and rubbed Custode's back. Mirage shrugged as Custode whimpered into his shoulder.

~Let's go see Optimus. He might have some advice for dealing with them,~ Mirage suggested. Before Hound could respond, his comm link went off.

"~Optimus would like for both of you to come to his office,~" Prowl said.

"~Would you like us to bring Custode?~" Hound asked. "He wants to see us anyway."

"~Yes, Red Alert had footage of them insulting his and their plans to kill him,~" Prowl answered. The trio made their way down to the Prime's office. When Hound chimed the door, Prowl opened it and allowed the mates to see Illusion, StarBlazze, a brilliant green mech, and a coal black noble sitting in front of Optimus's desk.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Hound, Mirage," as Optimus said their names, the nobles spun around in their seats, optics wide with shock. Mirage nodded to Jazz when he saw the saboteur in the corner. Red Alert gave them a once over look a nodded a greeting to them. Mirage took the only empty chair and rested his recharging Sparkling on his lap, resting his helm and torso against his abdomen. Hound stood behind him and rested his hands on the back of the chair. "I would like to know what these four have done or said to you about Custode."

"Bellos only agrees with my Sire and StarBlazze. Verde is more of aggressor between the two of them. StarBlazze believes that I am his rightful bondmate even though I called it off before the War started. My Sire and StarBlazee want me to bond with 'Blazze to kill Hound and Custode," Mirage said as Prowl took notes on a datapad. "Illusion has threatened to kill Custode on many occasions. StarBlazze just harasses us until Jazz or another of the command team comes to see what's going on."

"LIES-!" Illusion cried. Bellos looked between the former noble and the purple mech. Prowl raised his hand and cut Illusion off before he could object any further.

"He is not lying, I have it all on camera with audio. We just wanted to hear his side o the story and how he felt," Red Alert said as Optimus took the datapad Prowl handed him.

"The nobles are hereby banned from the Autobot base unless called for by someone within the army. Illusion and StarBlazze are to never return to the base, no matter the reason," Optimus dealt the sentence to the nobles in front of him.

~~~~~~ SIX MONTHS LATER ~~~~~~

Custode sat in Mirage's lap as the blue mech worked on his report of his last patrol. Mirage smiled as Custode traced the number twenty-six on his chest, right below his old family crest. Custode had grown a few feet and in intelligence since the nobles were banned from the base.

"Daddy, where is Papa?" Custode's voice brought Mirage out of his thoughts. He looked down at his son as he Sparkling's gold optics glistened with curiosity.

"He's on patrol right now. He'll be back before dark," Mirage said as he lovingly rubbed Custode's back. ~Hound, Custode wants to know when you're getting back.~

~In about ten minutes. Prowl sent out the next unit out early,~ Hound responded as he sent a pulse of love across their bond.

~Thank you, Love,~ Mirage said. "He'll be here in ten minutes, 'Stode."

"Kay, kay," the Youngling returned to playing with the stuffed lion that Wheeljack made for him. It wasn't long before Hound walked into the rec room and wrapped his arms around his mate and gently nipped at his neck.

"Papa!" Custode chirped when he saw his Sire. Hound smiled and gently rubbed the Sparkling's helm.

~Hey,~ Mirage leaned into his mate's chest. ~He's been curious about everything today.~

`Doesn't surprise me, he's still incredibly young,~ Hound said as he sat down next to his mate and pulled Custode into his lap. Custode chirped happily at is Sire as Mirage stood up.

~I'm going to give this to Jazz. I'll be right back,~ Mirage told his mate as he walked to the door.

~Kay,~ Hound replied as Custode started to giggle as his Sire tickle tortured him. When Mirage returned, he saw that Bluestreak and Prowl were sitting with his mate and Sparkling at one of the tables. Custode sat on the table in front of Bluestreak and the young gummer helped the Sparkling drink some low grade energon. Mirage walked over to the table and leaned on Hound's shoulders as he watched Blue play with his precious son. ~That was quick, Love.~

~Jazz was in his office when I got there,~ Mirage said. "Hello, Prowl, Bluestreak."

"Good morning, Mirage," Prowl replied as Blue smiled at the blue spy. Bluestreak smiled as Custode created his first hologram, one of a small, golden fox. It faded as Prowl's optics widened in surprise. "One question. Can he turn invisible as well?"

"We don't know. This was his first hologram, so he may have inherited both traits," Hound said as he looked at his mate. Mirage shrugged as Custode looked at them curiously.

"Immisible?" Custode asked. "Ologam?"

"In-vis-ible. Hol-o-gram, Custode," Mirage corrected.

~~~~~~ FOUR YEARS LATER ~~~~~~

Hound smiled as he watched Custode and Mirage work on the Youngling's abilities. A few years ago, Custode had turned invisible for the first time. Mirage was now teaching their son on perfecting his abilities. He and Hound were taking turns helping him.

"Good! Now, try to walk ten paces," Mirage instructed as the aquamarine mech turned invisible. "Count your paces as you go." Custode counted to six before he became visible again, about six and a half paces from where he started. "Getting better! Let's be cone for the day. Go. Go play with your friends." Custode hugged his Sire before he ran toward the base.

Hound walked over to Mirage and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. ~My beautiful Mirage,~ Hound nibbled on the noble's neck as he held his mate close. Mirage moved his head to the side to give him more room and moaned.

~Nnn-not here,~ Mirage moaned as Hound's hand slipped down toward his interface panel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hound pinned his mate to the wall in their room as he assaulted his mouth. Hound's hand removed his mate's armor as his hands seeked out the hotspots they remembered on Mirage's protoform. Mirage tried to give as good as he got, but the pleasure of being pinned beneath his mate felt so good. Eventually, all of their armor was removed. Hound pulled Mirage away from the wall and pinned him to the berth as he slipped two fingers into the noble's valve.

Mirage keened as his valve was stretched deliciously by his mate. As soon as his valve relaxed, another finger found its way inside of him. Hound groaned when he felt his noble's valve constrict around his fingers again, he couldn't wait to have his spike inside the lithe, beautiful spy beneath him. When Mirage relaxed again, he pulled his fingers out and released his spike, groaning at the release of pressure on it. He lined his spike up with his beloved's valve before gently pushing inside.

Mirage threw his head back, making his hair spread out on the berth, at the first true stretch of his mate's spike in a long while. Hound gently rocked back and forth, slowly thrusting in and out of his valve, not wanting to hurt his mate. Once he was fully sheathed, he leaned back and pulled Mirage up to sit in his lap, making his spike slip even further into his mate's valve.

Mirage pushed Hound onto his back as the tracker started to gently thrust into him. Once he was balanced over Hound, his hips half a foot above his waist, Mirage felt his tracker's spike his sweet spot.

~Primus, yes! Hoouund! Feels sooo goood! Missed this!~ Mirage moaned over their bond as his physical voice was reduced to keens, mewls, moans, and whimpers of pure ecstasy. Hound gradually increased the speed and power of his thrusts as he felt their pleasure stabilize, wanting to overload inside his mate.

Mirage angle his hips so his sweet spot was struck every time Hound thrust in, making him gasp as the pleasure from it increased. His arms gave out and he ended up laying across his mate's torso as Hound's spike pistoned in and out of him at an astounding speed. He forgot how good this felt! If only Hound could hit that one sp- ooohhh, that felt good! Mirage almost screamed as Hound's spike found his sweet spot at that angle.

Hound groaned as is spike started to pulse from his restrained overload, he wanted Mirage to overload around him before he went off the edge. Suddenly, it was too much for the beautiful spy above him. Mirage cried as his vale constricted around Hound's spike as his reproductive chamber spiraled open. When Hound felt the chamber open, he groaned as his spike slipped in even further, overloading instantly. His transfluid filled the chamber in multiple squirts as Mirage writhed above him.

Mirage fell into recharge as soon as the waves of pleasure stopped, exhausted from teaching Custode and the immensely powerful overload his mate gave him. When Hound relaxed, he chuckled as he shifted. His spike slipped out enough for Mirage's reproductive chamber to close, but didn't slip out. With Prowl and Jazz watching their Sparkling for the night, Hound was able indulge himself in something he couldn't for about two or four years, the feel of his mate's relaxed valve around his spike as he fell into recharge. He had a feeling that Mirage was going to want to go again in the morning.

~~~~~~ FOURTEEN YEARS LATER ~~~~~~

Custode sat next to his noble Sire as the other nobles collected their hunting rifles. The Autobots had returned to Cybertron ten years ago with the nobles and kicked them out of the Towers once they were rebuilt. Hound and Mirage were given first choice of rooms in the tallest Tower in respect that the blue spy lived in the Towers as a Youngling.

Hound had immediately re-established packs of turbofoxes and wolves and created a few flocks of hawks and eagles. The packs were and flocks were tame enough that they stayed on the Towers property for protection. The nobles weren't able to hunt the turbocanine population for two vorns to allow the populations to expand. Even with the large packs outside the Towers property, the nobles were only able to kill twelve each vorn, incredibly low compared to the seven hundred they used to hunt each month.

"Why do they have to hunt the foxes and wolves?" Custode asked as the hunters started to move out.

"Because it's an old tradition of theirs. I used to go with them until the Decepticons razed the Towers. That's when I found out what it's like to be hunted. You can go with them if you like," Mirage said as his personal turbofoxes hopped into his lap. It chirred at him as he scratched behind its ear. Custode shook his head as the noble departed, standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to go see Ironhide about martial arts training, kay?" Mirage nodded as his son walked toward the training rooms.

~Hound? Where are you?~ Mirage asked as he put his fox on the ground and went to his and his mate's shared rooms.

~In our rooms carving a small figurine. Why?~

~I just want to be with you.~

~~~~~~ A FEW DAYS LATER ~~~~~~

Mirage woke up lying across his mate's chest. He smiled as Hound tightened his hold around his waist. He lovingly nuzzled Hound's neck as his mate started to wake up. ~Morning, my love,~ Mirage whispered as Hound rubbed his back.

~Morning to you too, 'Raj,~ Hound rolled onto his side and curled around his bondmate.

~~finis~~

**Author's Note:**

> Custode is 19 1/2 at the end of the story. I know it's hard to tell how old he is in the story.


End file.
